Child Of Love.....
by Melime-Elvenstar
Summary: Angel has a female in his life that Buffy knew nothing about......
1. Prologue

Title: Child of Love  
  
Author: +Faith+  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own them and you know who they belong to. Joss and Co., FOX, WB etc. Oh! And the little alien/demon guy who actually cried at the end of Becoming 1+2!! ( The song 'The Lover After Me' is by Savage Garden and belongs to them and 'Everytime I Close My Eyes' is by Vanessa Amorosi and belongs to her.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: IWRY, maybe a few others. Don't read this if you don't know the B/A history, put it that way!  
  
Description: I like answering challenges huh? Here's the challenge for this one:  
  
Write a story using the following:  
  
--Someone's parents (other than Buffy's mother)  
  
--One of the Scooby Gang wearing leather pants  
  
--A baby/little kid  
  
--A meteor shower  
  
--Reference to the movie "Labyrinth" or "The Princess Bride"  
  
Janet  
  
www.geocities.com/celticair.geo/buffy.html  
  
Authors Notes: Italics: thoughts : My notes **italics: memories ~~~***~~~***~~~: dreams  
  
Dedication: This is for all you guys who gave me great feedback and support in my last 2 fics and for all the B/A shippers out there! (  
  
Prologue:  
  
1  
  
2 Buffy took one look at Xander and she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.  
  
"What have you done to her Xander?"  
  
Xander looked at Buffy sheepishly.  
  
"She wanted them! You know I can never turn her down!" He looked down at the tiny girl in his arms, love shown all over his face.  
  
"Okay, that explains her, though why anyone would want purple leather pants I will never know, but what about you?" She looked at Xander and burst out laughing again. Purple leather pants?  
  
"She's 4 Buffy.She likes purple. So she choose the pants." He looked at Buffy, waiting expectantly for an answer for her second question. He grinned, embarrassed. "She wanted me to have a pair too…"  
  
"…And you couldn't turn her down." Buffy finished for him, a giggle creeping into her voice. "Are you telling me that you walked around the mall like that for two hours?"  
  
"Well, no. We didn't find them til just before we left, so I'd say…about half an hour." He replied, his face bright red.  
  
"And how many people you know saw you?" She asked, giving him a cheeky look.  
  
He groaned then looked at the tiny girl in his arms again. "Don't even go there!" He said, ruffling her hair with affection. "She wouldn't let me take them off, even after I begged and offered her ice-cream!"  
  
Buffy grinned as the little girl drowsily tried to ruffle Xander's hair back, giggling the whole time. She took her from Xander's arms.  
  
"Let me guess, you still got the ice-cream, right?"  
  
The little girl giggled. "Yep!"  
  
"You spoil her too much Xander!" Buffy scolded and turned back to face the tired but extremely happy girl in her arms.  
  
"I can't help it! She's just too cute!" He said, grinning.  
  
"I know." Buffy said quietly as she watched the little girl yawn. "I think it's time for bed little miss!" She couldn't help but laugh hearing the tiny little voice refusing.  
  
"No! No it's not! I'm awake!" But even as she spoke her eyelids began to close and she yawned again.  
  
"Say goodnight to Xander and give him a big kiss thank-you for taking you out today."  
  
"'Night 'Ander." The toddler whispered, barely audible as she gave him a hug. "And thank-you."  
  
Xander grinned as he cuddled her back. "You're welcome baby. Now off to bed!"  
  
The little girl nodded as Buffy picked her up and headed up the stairs. She gave him one last wave as they turned the corner.  
  
" 'Night…  
  
" 'Night sweetie." He waved back and went and sat over on the lounge, waiting for Buffy to return.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Buffy placed the worn out little girl in her bed and tucked her in. She was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. Buffy smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  
  
" 'Night my baby."  
  
And, even though she slept, her daughter still answered her with a very soft, "Night mummy."  
  
Buffy smiled and sat there for a few minutes just rubbing her small daughter's back and could hardly remember the time that she wasn't in her life. Her mind flashed back over the events of the past year and she remembered how Tiama finally came to be hers… 


	2. Part 1

Part One:  
  
ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS: 2000  
  
Angel sighed, his mind wandering from the book he was trying to read. Trying being the operative word! His thoughts just kept turning to Buffy, he couldn't help it. He missed her so much and everything he seemed to see lately seemed to remind him of her. He suddenly chuckled, remembering the Savage Garden song he had heard on the radio yesterday when Cordy had it blaring away.  
  
1.1 Here I go again, I promised myself  
  
I wouldn't think of you today  
  
It's been seven months and counting  
  
You've moved on  
  
I still feel exactly the same.  
  
It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings call your name  
  
Like photographic memories of love.  
  
Steal and granite reminders  
  
The city calls your name and I can't move on.  
  
He sighed again, this time a sigh of wistfulness. He couldn't live without her, yet he had to. If only when he became human, he had still had his vampire strength. Then that one perfect day he and Buffy had shared could have been what the rest of their life was like…  
  
"Well that's not what happened bud, so get over it! Jeez! You haven't changed a bit have you? Still brooding!"  
  
Angel jumped and spun around, trying to work out where the broad Irish accent had been coming from. Looking around the room he saw no one and sighed again. Just his imagination play tricks on him again. Now there was another person he missed. Doyle. Sure, Wesley was great but it just wasn't the same.  
  
Angel heard a deep laugh and then Doyle's voice again.  
  
"You can only see me if you believe Angel! Gosh, I would have thought that you, of all people, would know that one!"  
  
Angel turned around, willing himself to see Doyle and sure enough, there he was, sitting in Cordy's chair. A chair Angel thought, that was empty.  
  
"Doyle! What are you doing here?" Angel said, a slight frown creasing his forehead. He guessed that Doyle wasn't here for fun, the Powers That Be probably wanted something.  
  
"Correct! You!" Doyle said, grinning as Angel stood there looking confused. "The Oracles want to see you Angel. I don't know why so don't ask me! I'm just the messenger."  
  
Angel still looked confused. "How did you, I'm mean, did you just…"  
  
"Read your mind? Yeah, I did. A little bonus that comes with the job. A drawback though? No drinking!" Doyle looked at his ex-boss with a wistful look on his face and Angel tried not to laugh. He remembered how much Doyle loved his drinks.  
  
"So, how am I supposed to meet them Doyle? They were killed."  
  
"Hey man, as I said, I'm just the messenger. I have no idea. Bet you'll think of something though." Doyle grinned and he began to fade away.  
  
"Hey!" Angel called out. "Wait! What am I…"  
  
"Sorry mate," Doyle interrupted. "Duty calls. I'll see you 'round Angel." With that, the image of the half demon disappeared, leaving a confused Angel behind. He looked across the room at the clock and sighed for what must have been the 100th time that day. Cordy was late. AGAIN. He quickly scribbled her a note explaining what was going on and left the building, heading to the local jewellers. 


	3. Part 2

Part Two:  
  
"Enter warrior. What have you bought us?"  
  
Angel grinned in relief. They had been replaced. He entered the room of the Oracles to find two new and very different Oracles there from the last time he had been there. They were still male and female, just like last time, but these two had a completely different air about them. Angel could tell, just by looking at them that though they were still very powerful, they weren't quite as wise or powerful as the last two.  
  
He fished around in his pockets before bringing out a box, which he handed to the female Oracle. She opened it curiously to find a beautiful amethyst necklace inside, resting in the velvet.  
  
"Well done warrior. You have out done yourself. I thank you very much." She smiled at him but the other, the male, was not so impressed.  
  
"You forget me warrior?" He said, an amused look on his face.  
  
"Of course not wise one. It is simply your turn next time." Angel said, a grin spreading across his face. The female Oracle gave a tinkling laugh and the male smiled.  
  
"Very well." He said. "But are you so sure there is going to be a next time?"  
  
Angel chuckled. He liked this male Oracle much better than the last. The last one had been too suspicious of Angel, something he didn't like.  
  
"How can there not be, oh great one? I am forever cursed…surely during forever there will be some need for us to meet again." The two Oracles smiled.  
  
"But are you so sure about that warrior. Do you forget the prophecy?"  
  
"Of course not. How could I?" He said quietly, remembering how much he wished for the prophecy to come true during Buffy's lifetime. "But what have I been called here for this time?"  
  
"We were wondering how long it would take you to ask that warrior." The female Oracle said and looked at her brother. "The reason you have been called here is this." And she waved her hand, bringing forth a young maiden whose hand was being tightly grasped by that of a 3-year-old child. The young toddler had big brown eyes and beautiful golden hair. Her hair was the first thing that Angel noticed about her. That, and her likeness to Buffy. His voice was barely audible when he spoke.  
  
"She's ours isn't she? Mine and Buffy's."  
  
"That is correct warrior." The male Oracle answered as the female walked over to pick up the child and dismiss the maiden.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"A result of the day-that-never-happened. When our elders turned back the time, they had no idea that this miracle had happened. She simply appeared here, a babe in a blanket. Since then we have looked after her as though she was our own and she has been taught the ways of the Oracles. Because of this she has a different ageing process than humans. Each time her mind moves on to the next stage, so does her body. Though she is barely 6 months old she already has the body and mind of a 3-year-old. That is why we have called you here. You must take her back with you and teach her in the ways of humans or she will grow old before her time. We need her in future plans, just as we need you, and if she ages too fast she will ruin the future of the humanity."  
  
"So, if you hadn't needed me, you were never going to tell me this? You weren't going to tell me I had a daughter?" Angel cried out in anger.  
  
"Of course we were warrior, in due time. Everything has a plan and everything must go according to that plan. Do not question it warrior or you will be questioning your future. Go now and take your daughter with you. Tell as little people as possible about her as many will try to harm her and take good care of her." The female Oracle handed the child over to Angel and he turned to leave.  
  
"Warrior."  
  
Angel turned back.  
  
"In case we never meet again, good-luck in the future and may you take our place in the future and fulfil it to the best of your ability."  
  
With that last exchange, Angel found himself outside in the cold night air, his daughter in his arms. 


	4. Part 3

Part 3:  
  
"So she's yours?" Angel nodded. "And Buffy's?" Angel nodded again. "Wow! I mean, who would have thought?" Cordelia looked over to where the little girl was asleep on the lounge. Her voice was barely audible; her mind was still letting things sink in. Suddenly she turned and whacked her boss on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Angel cried indignantly. "What was that for?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Cordy said, slightly angry. Angel looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Cordy, I only just found out myself!"  
  
"Not about that!" Cordelia said, as if Angel was stupid. "About the day that, well, never happened. I mean, you were human for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Oh, that." Angel said, his voice going quiet.  
  
Cordy noticed his sudden change of mood and changed the subject. "Do you know her name?" Angel shook his head. "Gosh! You'd think that would be the first thing you'd ask her!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry Cordelia but I had other things on my mind! Like what I'm going to tell Buffy." Angel sighed and looked towards his daughter. She murmured quietly in her sleep and Angel smiled. "She's so much like her isn't she?"  
  
In spite of herself, Cordy smiled. "Yeah, she is. I'm glad you guys got this chance."  
  
"What chance Cordy? This is a human being, not a chance."  
  
Cordy sighed in exasperation again. "What I meant was that it was a chance for you guys to get back together!"  
  
Angel shook his head. "No Cordy." He said sternly. "I'm not using our daughter to get back together with Buffy. She doesn't change anything, all the reasons I left are still there. Besides," He said wistfully. "She's with Riley now."  
  
Cordy watched his face carefully. It was obvious that he still loved her. "When are you going to tell her?" She asked gently.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "When the time is right I guess. But for now, I'm going out patrolling. Watch her for me will you?"  
  
Cordy nodded and Angel left, casting one last look at his sleeping daughter. 


	5. Part 4

Part 4:  
  
Buffy rolled over and went to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock then she suddenly stopped, the words of the song catching her attention…  
  
…Every time I close my eyes,  
  
The visions reappear  
  
And when I wake up you're not near.  
  
Could you fall in love with me again?  
  
Cause all I see is you  
  
Every time I close my eyes…  
  
Buffy laid back on the bed, listening to the words of the song, the song that had automatically made her think of Angel…  
  
1.1 …When you look at me  
  
I wish that you were mine once again  
  
Cause now I love you  
  
More than I did then.  
  
And I'm hoping that  
  
We can mend it all back  
  
Cause when we're together  
  
The spark is there and the flame comes back  
  
Every time I close my eyes,  
  
The visions reappear  
  
And when I wake up you're not near.  
  
Could you fall in love with me again?  
  
Cause all I see is you  
  
Every time I close…  
  
Should I say this to you and just let it go  
  
Tell you how I feel and just let it show?  
  
No matter how hard that I think this through,  
  
My feelings are the same I'm in love with you….  
  
The song continued and Buffy just layed there, letting the words wash over her. She made a personal reminder to herself to remember to ask Willow who the song was by and go and buy it. It was a perfect song for what she was feeling.  
  
The song finished and Buffy sat up, having a sudden urge to go to LA. In a crazy moment of longing she picked up the phone and rang Tara's house, where she knew Willow had spent the night. They had intended on doing some witchy business or another.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tara. Is Willow there, I need to speak to her."  
  
"Sure thing Buff. I'll just get her."  
  
Buffy smiled as she heard the muffled yell of 'Willow! Phone! It's Buffy!' and Willow's reply. Within a few seconds, her best friend was on the phone.  
  
"Hey Buff! What's up?"  
  
"Not much Will. Just rang to let you know that I'm going up to Dad's for a few days, can you explain that to my teachers and collect my homework for today? I should be home on Monday."  
  
"Sure thing, anything else?"  
  
"Nah, I'll let you get ready for class." Buffy went to say goodbye then a thought occurred to her. "Actually Will, one last thing. I heard this song on the radio this morning and I have no idea who it is by, think you could tell me?" Buffy then proceeded to sing the chorus of the song she had heard that morning.  
  
"Oh! That's an easy one! Every Time I Close My Eyes by Vanessa Amorosi."  
  
"Thanks Will!"  
  
"No prob Buff! Have fun this weekend!"  
  
"You too! Bye!"  
  
The girls hung up and Buffy proceeded to pack her bag and catch the next train to LA… 


	6. Part 5

Part 5:  
  
"Tiama! No, no, no sweetheart!" Cordy steered the 3-year-old away from the sword rack. "Angel!!" She scolded. "Put those things away! Do you want your daughter to chop off her arm? Besides, seeing things like that around are sure to give her nightmares! She's three for crying out loud!"  
  
Cordelia looked towards her boss who was deep in thought. "Hello?! Earth to Angel, Earth to Angel!"  
  
Getting no reaction, Cordelia walked over to stand in front of Angel's desk and clicked her fingers in his face. Tiama stood off to the side, watching the proceeding with a giggle. Still getting no reaction from the vampire, Cordy walked over, picked up Tiama and dumped her on Angel's back, the little girl laughing the whole time. Angel jumped and spun around, nearly knocking the poor child out of Cordelia's arms.  
  
"My GOD Cordy! Don't ever do that again!" He yelled then his voice softened as he saw Tiama's face fall. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry Tiama! I didn't mean to yell! You girls just scared me, that's all!"  
  
Angel smiled at his daughter then slowly his fingers crept towards her stomach. Her face broke into a smile, knowing what was coming next. Suddenly Angel's nimble fingers darted forward and started tickling the little girl who started laughing. It was a deep laugh, right from the belly, and just hearing it made Cordy and Angel start too. Angel took his daughter from Cordy's arms and placed her in his lap. She had been with them for almost 24 hours now and it felt like she had been there forever.  
  
"Are you getting hungry little miss?" Tiama nodded, still grinning. "Well how about we get you some lunch and then maybe we can put a movie on for you!" Tiama nodded again, her eyes lighting up. Angel walked to the kitchen, carrying the little curly haired blonde in his arms. "So what do you want on your sandwich sweetie?"  
  
Tiama thought for a moment then said. "Peanut butter and jelly!"  
  
Angel grinned. "Just like your mum, huh Tiama?"  
  
Tiama smiled and nodded, even though she had no idea what he was talking about. Angel and Cordy started laughing again and Angel handed the little girl her sandwich. Just after doing so, Angel heard a knock at the door and addressed his daughter.  
  
"You know, if you ask Aunt Cordy nice enough, she might just put a video on for you while Daddy gets the door. What do you say Aunt Cordy?" He turned to face Cordelia who chucked him a dirty look. She hated being called 'Aunt'.  
  
"Weeelll…I don't know Angel. I suppose…If she asked nice enough." Cordy grinned as the little girl abandoned her sandwich and came running over to grab her by the legs.  
  
"Please Aunt Cordy? Please?"  
  
Cordy laughed. "Okay Tiama! I'll put a movie on for you!" She grinned then muttered under her breath, "If we can find one suitable for you!" She turned and gave Angel an innocent smile and he simply growled in reply, still laughing. Tiama raced into the lounge room just as another knock was heard.  
  
"Okay! I'm coming!" Angel called. "Tiama! Don't forget your lunch honey!"  
  
He laughed as she skidded back into the room, only to give her father a cheeky grin, grab her sandwich and bolt back into the living room again. He grinned and turned towards the door. Gosh! He thought. This must be the most I have laughed in ages! That little tyke sure knows how to cheer a fella up! He walked to the door and opened it, expecting to find a client there…  
  
…Instead, he found Buffy. 


	7. Part 6

Part 6:  
  
"B-Buffy!" Angel stammered. His surprise showed clearly on his face and he went to speak again but was interrupted by a yell. Buffy watched, in complete astonishment as a little girl came running in from the other room and ran straight to Angel, burying her face in his pants. The look on Angel's face turned from one of surprise to one of guilt in a matter of seconds. He looked down at the small child wrapped around his legs then turned and yelled into the other room. "What did you do to her Cordy?"  
  
"Nothing!" The reply came back. "I just put on a tape for her!"  
  
Angel looked annoyed and Buffy just stood there, still in shock that there was a 3-year-old in Angel's house.  
  
"Well what tape did you put on for her?"  
  
"Nothing that should scare her!" Cordy yelled back. "I put on the Labyrinth for crying out loud!"  
  
Buffy made an "Oh" noise and bent down so she was the same height as the little girl, whose face was still buried in Angel's pants.  
  
"It was the goblins, wasn't it?"  
  
The little girl's tear streaked face slowly looked up to see who was talking to her. She nodded, a sob escaping.  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, they used to scare me too! But do you know what? They're not that bad! Do you know what I used to do when they came on?" The little girl shook her head, and she slowly began to calm down. Nothing like a change of subject or a story to stop a kid crying! Buffy thought.  
  
"Well, I have a stuffed toy, called Mr Gordo. I used to hug him and he used to protect me. I imagined that he had magical powers and that if any of the goblins came to take me away, he would stop them! Do you have a toy like that?" The little girl nodded again, a smile creeping over her face. "Well why don't you go and get it and give it a BIG hug and then maybe Cordy can put a better video on for you." Buffy looked up at Angel, to see a look of surprise and amusement on his face. She stood up. "What?"  
  
"Since when have you been so good with kids?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy started to reply but was interrupted by a little sob from Tiama.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong sweetie?" Buffy asked, bending down to Tiama's height again.  
  
"My…::Sob::…Andy bear…::Sob::…isn't…::hiccup::…here!" Tiama said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Maybe if you asked Angel here, he might go and get it for you!"  
  
"On no he won't!" Cordy called. "He has too much work to…Buffy?!" Cordelia looked at Buffy in surprise then a look of guilt flashed over her face as well.  
  
"Hi Cordy!" Buffy replied, standing up again.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Great welcome! Thanks Cordy, glad to see some things never change!" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh! You know what I meant!" Cordy said. "It's good to see you and all but why are you here? I mean, I didn't except to see you here all things considered." She nodded her head in Angel's direction vigorously but Angel didn't notice, he was too busy talking to his daughter.  
  
"Will you Daddy?" Tiama asked, looking shyly at her father. Angel went to answer, a smile spreading across his face but he was interrupted by Buffy's confused cry.  
  
"Daddy?!" She cried looked at Angel with pain on her face. "Since when he you had a daughter? Or was this something you 'forgot' to tell me?"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, pain and anger clear on her face. "Whose is it? Huh? You're just standing there! I want an answer Angel! I at least deserve that!" Tears filled Buffy eyes and her vision was blurred. She looked towards the only man she had truly loved and saw her pain reflected on his face. Cordelia quietly moved towards Tiama and picked her up. After casting Angel a sympathetic glance, she left the room, a wide-eyed Tiama in her arms. Angel and Buffy could hear her inquisitive questions as Cordy shut the door but neither of them registered them.  
  
"Whose baby is it Angel?" She asked again, her voice now a whisper.  
  
Angel looked at his beloved, pain at having to tell her this way clear in his eyes. The volume of his voice matched hers when he replied…  
  
"She's yours Buffy." 


	8. Part 7

Part 7:  
  
Buffy turned to Angel, a look of scorn on her face. "Oh yes Angel. I just happened to forget carrying a baby for 9 months and going through its birth." She looked hurt. "Don't you even respect me enough to tell me the truth?"  
  
Angel opened his mouth to speak but Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Don't bother Angel. I came here to see you but I can see the feeling isn't mutual. Good bye!" With that she spun around and left the room, Angel tried to follow then at the last minute realised that it was still day. He watched her leave, tears forming in his eyes. Tiama and Cordy slowly entered the room again and Tiama walked over to her father.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Angel didn't even register the fact his daughter was talking to him – he was in too much pain. He sat down slowly on a chair; his eyes still fixed on the door. He had hated telling her in that way and she didn't even believe him, wouldn't even let him explain.  
  
Tiama crawled into her dad's lap and wiped away a tear from his eye.  
  
"Don't cry Daddy. Mummy will be back." She smiled and started to stroke his cheek, singing a quiet lullaby, something the Oracles had obviously done to her when she was upset. He smiled and kissed her forehead, wondering how she already knew that Buffy was her mother. He guessed the Oracles had told her.  
  
"Thanks baby."  
  
Tiama smiled her sweet smile, a smile so much like her mothers.  
  
"Can we go and get Andy bear now?"  
  
"Sure thing sweetie." He said, wiping away the last trace of his tears. He looked at Cordelia who looked back at him in surprise.  
  
"Angel, you can't…" Angel cut her off.  
  
"I have to speak to them myself Cordy and I might as well take her to get this bear at the same time. As for the sun, there is an underground way there. Don't worry."  
  
Cordy nodded her head. "Okay then. But if you come across any problems for God's sake use your mobile and ring me!"  
  
Angel nodded and picked up his small daughter. "Come on baby, it's time to get your bear!"  
  
****  
  
Buffy ran from the building, tears blinding her. She caught a cab to her father's house, barely able to tell the driver the address. She reached the front door and took a deep breath. Her father didn't expect her and she didn't know how he would react. She hadn't visited in awhile.  
  
She rang the doorbell and waited. She could hear laughter inside but no one seemed to be coming to the door. She pressed the doorbell again and was at least satisfied to hear footsteps. The door swung upon and there stood her father, glass of wine in hand, looking half drunk.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Dad?!"  
  
"Hey Buff! Come on in! Wasn't expecting you!"  
  
Buffy followed her father into the lounge room and was met with the sight of a woman lying on the lounge, holding a wineglass as well.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked rudely. She had calmed down from the Angel thing but wasn't too happy to see a strange woman in her father's house.  
  
"Oh! You two haven't met have you?" Hank said, a grin spreading across his face. "Janice this is my daughter Buffy, Buffy this is your future step mum Janice."  
  
"WHAT???" Buffy cried, ignoring the hand Janice put forward.  
  
"That's right honey." Hank replied, slipping his arm in Janice's happily. "We're getting married. Janice just said yes."  
  
Janice giggled like a schoolgirl and held out her hand. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, breathlessly. "Your dad spoils me too much!" She giggled again.  
  
"I'll say." Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Hank asked, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"I said, isn't she like, half your age?"  
  
Hank's frown deepened. "Aren't you happy for us Buffy?"  
  
"Oh sure!" Buffy replied a fake smile on her face. "I'm happy for everyone! This is the perfect ending to a perfect day!" With that she burst into tears and ran up into her room, Hank and Janice watching her in confusion.  
  
****  
  
Angel walked into the room, Tiama still in his arms, and the Oracles looked at him in surprise.  
  
"We weren't expecting to see you Warrior. Why have you come?"  
  
"I came here to talk to you. About Buffy."  
  
The male Oracle stepped forward. "What did you bring me?" A smile broke out on his face, but it quickly faded when he noticed Angel wasn't smiling back.  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel replied. "I came here in such a hurry that I forgot."  
  
The female Oracle nodded. "Understandable. Just don't do it again." And a smile broke out on her face too. But still, Angel did not smile. The female turned to her brother and worried look on her face. It was not like their warrior to be so down. She turned back to him and her voice was gentle when she spoke.  
  
"What have you come to us about?"  
  
Angel placed Tiama on the ground. "First, do you have Tiama's bear? Andy? She wants him and I figured that you would be the ones to talk to."  
  
The female nodded and with a click of her fingers, a young maiden appeared. "Talk the young girl to find her bear and keep her amused until we call for you."  
  
The young girl nodded and bent down to pick up Tiama. Tiama looked towards Angel, worried, but let herself be taken away when he smiled and nodded.  
  
The Oracles watched this with pleasure. "It is good that she has already taken to you so well Warrior. We thought she might fret. How did her mother, the Slayer take the news?"  
  
"That is what I have come to talk to you about." Angel said and settled down to recap the day's events. 


	9. Part 8

Part 8:  
  
"Well," The female Oracle said gently after hearing out Angel's story. "It would be a big surprise on her Warrior and she doesn't remember the day- that-never-was so she doesn't know what happened. You must explain this to her and make her see. But be gentle with her, she is having a difficult time right now."  
  
Angel nodded. His voice was quiet when he spoke again. "Where is she? Where can I find her?"  
  
The male Oracle spoke this time. "She is at her father's house. You must go there and speak to her, explain things but leave the house before you do this. Take her somewhere special, quiet. You two must be alone together to work things out."  
  
Angel nodded again and the female Oracle clicked her fingers, causing the young girl to return with Tiama. As soon as she saw her father Tiama raced over and held up a ratty old bear for his inspection.  
  
"Look daddy! Andy bear!" Angel smiled and picked up his small daughter, bear and all. When he got a closer look at the bear his eyes misted over and he looked towards the Oracles. The female nodded and smiled and the male spoke.  
  
"Yes Warrior, it is. We saved it for you to give to your first child."  
  
"So you intended for me to have children the whole time?"  
  
The Oracles nodded and Angel looked down at the small bear in his hands. He smiled as memories washed over him. It had been his bear, given to him at birth. He had loved it for years and when his sister had been born he had given it to her. It was only fitting that his daughter should now have it. It was missing an eye and lots of its original fur but it was obvious that Tiama still loved it dearly.  
  
Angel faced the Oracles again and bowed.  
  
"Thank you again, for allowing me to have this chance at happiness and for helping me."  
  
The Oracles smiled. "My child, our help is always here for you and the happiness is not ours to give you…that is thanks to the Powers that Be."  
  
Angel smiled. "Well next time you see them? Tell them I said thanks!"  
  
The Oracles chuckled and Angel turned to leave.  
  
"Warrior?" Angel turned back to face the female Oracle, who had spoken. "One last thing. Do you speak Spanish?" Angel shook his head. "Your daughters name has much meaning, I suggest you look it up." With that, Angel found himself outside, where darkness had fallen, Tiama asleep in his arms. 


	10. Part 9

Part 9:  
  
Angel kissed Tiama's head and she stirred in her sleep. Her thumb crept up to her lips and her bear was pulled closer to her body. Angel smiled and quietly left the room. Cordelia was waiting outside in the office and looked at Angel when he entered the room, a solemn look on her face.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice quiet.  
  
"I'm going to see her." Angel grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.  
  
"Are you going to have your mobile?"  
  
Angel nodded. "But don't call me unless something happens to Tiama or you. Work can wait for one night, this is more important."  
  
Cordy nodded. Angel was surprised. He had expected her to make at least one comment about the money factor of having a night off, but she keep her mouth shut. He appreciated that.  
  
Cordy gave him a small smile as he headed out the door. "Good luck. And if you get the chance? Tell Buffy I said hi."  
  
Angel nodded and left, heading into the cold night, straight to his one true love.  
  
****  
  
Buffy looked at her ceiling, tears in her eyes. Her father had tried to come in and talk to her but she had ignored him and locked her bedroom door. She couldn't believe her father had sprung this on her, today of all days! Of course, he had no idea that this was the worst day of her life but still…  
  
There was a knock on her door and Buffy groaned. "Go away!"  
  
She sighed and her thoughts turned back to the topic they had been on all afternoon. Angel. She still couldn't believe that he would do that to her. Having a baby with another woman, (And she looked about three so it must have been even while we were together, She thought which infuriated her even more.) was bad enough, but lying about it? Another knock came at the door and her father's voice was heard.  
  
"You have a visitor Buffy!"  
  
"Well I don't want to see anyone!" Buffy yelled in reply.  
  
"It's Angel!" Hank called and listened to the silence that followed. He turned to Angel and smiled sympathetically. "She's had a bad day."  
  
"I'll say." Angel muttered under his breath.  
  
"Pardon?" Hank asked.  
  
"Never mind." Angel looked towards Buffy's door, wondering whether she would see him or not. Slowly the door opened and Buffy stood there, her eyes red from crying. She turned to face her dad and her voice was quiet when she spoke.  
  
"We need to be alone Dad." Hank nodded and turned to leave but not before giving his daughter a worried look and shooting Angel daggers with his eyes. He had figured that Angel had something to do with why his daughter was so upset and was not too happy about that fact. Buffy waited until Hank was out of earshot before speaking.  
  
"I'm still mad at you, you know."  
  
Angel nodded. "You have a right to be." He said quietly. "But I haven't come here to fight, I've come here to explain."  
  
Buffy nodded, her face stern, trying to hide her feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. "So explain."  
  
Angel looked around nervously. "Not here. Is there somewhere quiet we can go?"  
  
Buffy laughed humorously. "What, do you think that I will cause a scene?"  
  
Angel looked at her. "Yes." He said simply.  
  
"Well, ok." Buffy replied, unsure whether she was making the right decision in going with him. "We can go to the park down the street."  
  
Angel nodded and followed Buffy downstairs. She insisted on sneaking out of the house, something he didn't like doing, but did it anyway, considering she really didn't want to see her father and at this point, neither did he.  
  
They reached the park, both of them walking in silence the whole time. Just as they reached the park bench and Buffy sat down, Angel finally spoke.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to find out that way."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know you didn't." Her voice was soft; her eyes fixed on the ground. "But do you want to tell me the truth now?" She looked up at him and her heart ached.  
  
"I did Buffy." His eyes showed his honesty and Buffy knew that he wouldn't lie to her. She looked back down at the ground. She had no idea how she had thought he would in the first place. But it still didn't make any sense. How could she have had a baby and not know?  
  
"I know what you are thinking Buffy." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "But it's true." He sighed. "I have to tell you something Buffy, something you're not going to like. I was human."  
  
"What?" She cried. "Angel, why would I not like that? That's great news! But why are you talking in the past tense?"  
  
"Because it was only for a day – a day that never happened."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said, completely confused.  
  
Angel looked at the look on her face would have laughed any other time. But not now. Now was too serious. "I turned back time Buffy. I was human for a whole day and I turned back time."  
  
"Oh." Buffy began to understand as everything started to slip into place. "Why?" She suddenly cried. "What made you turn back time Angel? It was our dream come true!"  
  
Angel smiled gently. "Trust me Buff, it was! It was perfect except for one thing."  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of that one day with her Angel – a day she didn't even remember.  
  
"I couldn't fight Buffy. We got into a fight with a demon and you were so busy trying to stop me getting killed that you could have gotten killed yourself." Angel looked at his beloved, tears shining in his eyes. Buffy looked back at him, pain in her eyes.  
  
"We could have made it work Angel!"  
  
"You don't know what it was like Buffy! It wouldn't have worked! It took a lot of pain for me to do it in the first place, don't make me feel guilty all over again!"  
  
Buffy was silent, letting this information sink in. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "I don't see how all this fits in with a three-year-old in your house Angel." Even if the baby was a product of this day Angel was telling her about, how could she possible be three?  
  
Angel, however, wasn't listening. He was staring behind her at something. She turned around to see a startling white light and two creatures who were obviously of high importance. Suddenly she bent over, as if in pain and tears formed in her eyes. Angel grabbed her and held her in his arms as she began sobbing. Memories washed over her and she cried for the time they had had, the time now lost and for her vow – a vow that was broken.  
  
**I'll never forget! Never!**  
  
Angel turned to the Oracles, to thank them but said nothing. The knowing nod that the female gave him said it all. He stayed there, sitting on a park bench in the dark holding his beloved in his arms as she sobbed her heart out, remembering memories that never existed.  
  
Her sobbing subsided after a while and Angel just sat there stroking her cheek. He kissed the top of her head and Buffy finally spoke, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for God knows how long. She turned around and looked earnestly into her lover's eyes.  
  
"I want to see her Angel. Take me to her." 


	11. Part 10

Part 10:  
  
Angel and Buffy arrived at Angel Investigations to find Cordelia asleep on the couch.  
  
"Tiama must have worn her out." Angel said quietly, smiling softly as he led Buffy to the room that was now Tiama's.  
  
"Tiama." Buffy repeated softly. "Is that her name?" Angel nodded. "It's a beautiful name. Did you pick it?" Angel shook his head, quietly opening Tiama's bedroom door.  
  
"The Oracles did." Buffy nodded and Angel waved her into the room. She crept in softly and paused once inside, just looking at the sleeping figure of her daughter. Tears filled her eyes and Angel came up behind her, placing his hands on her waist. She took a deep breath and walked over to the side of the tiny bed. Her daughter was breathing softly and Buffy smiled at the sight. She saw the teddy bear hugged closely to her daughter's chest and her smile widened.  
  
"You got her bear!" She whispered. Angel nodded and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"She wasn't going to give up until I got it for her!" Angel whispered, grinning. "She's stubborn, like her mother."  
  
Buffy hit Angel's arm playfully and Tiama stirred. Angel took Buffy's arm and led her out of the room so they could talk.  
  
They stood in the kitchen and Angel poured Buffy a drink. She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. "I can't believe she's ours. Our perfect little girl."  
  
Angel stopped what he was doing and walked over to place his arms on Buffy's shoulders. "So you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Angel kissed her on the nose and Buffy giggled. "You know I can never stay mad at you. Even when you left me I couldn't."  
  
"Well you sure put on a pretty good job of pretending to then!" He smiled and looked up, startled, as a voice was heard at the door.  
  
"Get a room!" Cordy grinned. "Don't you guys know the meaning of the word 'quiet'?"  
  
Buffy and Angel just looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"What?" Cordy asked, a grin spreading over her face.  
  
"Nothing!" Angel said, then looked at the clock. He grinned then turned to Buffy. "Close your eyes."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, wondering what on earth her Angel had in mind now.  
  
"Just close your eyes Buffy! Do as your told!" Angel scolded her gently and Buffy did as he said, but not before sticking out her tongue.  
  
Angel placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly led her towards the front door. "No peeking!"  
  
"Oh! Damn!" Buffy replied, grinning. They slowly made their way outside, Buffy bumping into a few things on the way, causing them both to burst into laughter a few times. Finally, they were exactly where Angel wanted them and he told Buffy to open her eyes. She did so…just as the sky burst into a thousand tiny lights, or so it seemed.  
  
"Oh Angel!" Buffy gasped. "It's beautiful! What's causing it?"  
  
"Meteor shower." Angel replied quietly. "Happens every 12 years."  
  
Buffy sighed contentedly and snuggled up against Angel. "For once in my life," She whispered. "I feel like my life is perfect."  
  
"Me too." Angel replied, and bent down to kiss his one true love under the stars. "I love you Buffy Summers."  
  
"And I love you my Angel!" She snuggled up against him again, feeling his strong embrace.  
  
And there they stood, two soulmates, together under the stars. 


	12. Part 11

Part 11:  
  
12 Years Later:  
  
"Oh will you get a room!" Tiama looked at her parents, snuggled together like a pair of teenagers, a scowl on her face. In truth she liked seeing them like this, it reminded her just how much they really loved each other, but she would never let them know that, not in a million years.  
  
Buffy and Angel looked towards their 15-year-old daughter with amused looks on their faces.  
  
"I think you've been taking too many lessons from Cordelia." Angel said, grinning and kissing Buffy on her forehead.  
  
"Or Spike!" His little blonde wife replied.  
  
Tiama shook her head and looked towards the sky. Suddenly she let out a cry and stood up, bolting into their front garden. Angel and Buffy made their way off the front porch slowly, each enjoying the others embrace. They stood behind their daughter, enjoying her thrill at the beautiful wonder in the sky.  
  
"Remember the last time we saw this?" Angel asked his wife quietly.  
  
"How can I forget?" She replied, kissing him gently. Tiama looked at her parents again and smiled then, seeing Angel looking at her she tried to cover it up with a frown. Not succeeding, she turned to look back at the sky, watching the shower in wonder.  
  
Angel stood their with Buffy in his arms, their beautiful daughter not too far away and was truly happy. And he had a right to be for his curse no longer existed, he was human. He had received his reward.  
  
"Did I ever tell you why the Oracles called her Tiama?" Angel asked, kissing his wife's neck.  
  
"No," She replied, giggling slightly as he moved on to her ear.  
  
"In Spanish 'elle te ama' means 'she loves you'."  
  
"I think they were trying to prove a point!" Buffy said quietly. "Because I never stopped loving you!"  
  
They kissed gently but with a passion that had never left and Tiama watched them, hoping that one day she would find someone she loved that much. Angel pulled away and whispered in his wife's ear, placing his hand lovingly on her stomach.  
  
"They might have been trying to prove a point," Angel said quietly. "But they sure have given us a challenge in trying to find such a meaningful name for our next baby!"  
  
Buffy smiled and looked back lovingly into her soulmates eyes. "Any name we pick will be meaningful to us!" Angel smiled back and suddenly they both turned to their daughter who cried out to them again.  
  
"You two are sickening!" But she was smiling the whole time and they both knew that she loved the fact that they were so involved in each other. Angel suddenly chased after his daughter, tackling her to the ground.  
  
Buffy stood there watching her daughter and husband playing under the stars and was truly happy. She had finally got the normal life she deserved.  
  
************************************************************* 


End file.
